redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
Glorified and Glorious War Lord Siv Sen Sek6
Glorified and Glorious War Lord Siv Sen Sek6 was the founder and first ruler of the Imperiate of Minds. Known for her tactical brilliance, extraordinary bravery and diplomatic genius, Siv Sen Sek6 led the Tegga Being House of Sen Sek6 against the other eleven Houses and eventually against the combined Alliance of Races, gaining numerous victories in battle and eventually conquering the known Galaxy. Today she is still recognized as the iconic Tegga Being and one of the greatest military leaders in the galaxy. Creation and Origin Though Siv Sen Sek6's beginning is still shrouded in myth, it is believed that her personality was constructed by Ni Sen Sek6, the Master Scientist of the House, combining the personality traits of many of the groups past war leaders. Once her personality was fully programed, Siv Sen Sek6 was elected as War Lord of the House of Sen Sek6 by a unanimous vote of the Controllers and given command over the Dreadnaught Rite, RedSun Fleets and The Combined Arms Group. Wars of Unification Granted a Seal of Marque by the Controllers, Siv Sen Sek6 launched her first campaign against the House of Ske4, raiding their world-station and deleting the minds of the ruling class from the core computers. Outraged by this action, the Houses united against her and sent their fleets to attack the main Sen Sek6 world-station. Anticipating this action, Siv Sen Sek6 ambushed the allied armada and defeated them at the Battle of Sinder Core. Riding high on her victory, Siv Sen Sek6 demanded fealty from the twelve Houses but was officially rebuffed. Dividing her forces, she launched a series of coordinated attacks on all of the Houses, denying them the means to group their forces for battle. After the destruction of World-Station Tke Mak, the Houses officially surrendered and Siv Sen Sek6 declared herself War Lord over the entire Tegga Being sphere. She deleted the personalities of most of the royal families, controllers and political officials and began appointing Sen Sek6 individuals as governors over the other Houses and their world-stations. An avowed Mechanist who believed that organic beings were inferior, Siv Sen Sek6 issued the Declaration of Apotheosis which outlined her plan to better the organic races by destroying their physical bodies and uploading their minds to computers. Siv Sen Sek6 first moved against the Gintharians, wiping out their home world and colonies and imprisoning their minds in a well-protected computer core aboard one of the world-stations. Other races, such as the Min, the y'Algothi and the Broadspeak suffered the same fate, before a gathering of twenty six different races, led by the The Felzari, formed The Alliance of Races to defend against the Teggan conquest. Organizing her forces against this new threat, Siv Sen Sek6 quickly moved against the Felzari homeworld of Fa'an and defeated the Second Allied Fleet at the Battle of Fa'an. Though tactically triumphant, Siv Sen Sek6 found herself heavily outnumbered and unable to complete the conquest of system. Feigning a withdrawal, she lured the First and Fourth Allied Fleets to the Reinsi Corridor and ambushed them at the Battle of the Cloud. Despite the inability to defeat the forces of the Tegga Beings in battle, Felzari Confederation Admiral Ful'ah realized that Siv Sen Sek6 could be defeated in a war of attrition. With this strategy in place, The Felzari were able to rally many additional races to the alliance and began a campaign against the Teggan sphere itself. The alliance fleets were defeated in a series of battles, though Ful'ah continued to press the attack. Realizing the Tegga Beings lacked the resources for a protracted war, Siv Sen Sek6, still undefeated, negotiated The Treaty of Sar A. The Allied Races recognized Siv Sen Sek6's sovereignty over their territories and in exchange the Tegga Beings agreed to recognize the individual liberties of the races against forced upload and other tyrannical practices. The Imperiate of Minds After the Treaty of Sar A became law, Siv Sen Sek6 set about creating a series of laws and orders, among them the Proclamation of Imperium, which created a federal empire System over the galaxy and declared the creation of the First Reign of the Imperiate of Minds. Siv Sen Sek6 took the title of Grand and Glorified Universal Imperatrix, vowing to work with the conquered Alliance Races for the betterment of the galaxy. Siv Sen Sek6 ruled over the Imperiate for five centuries and remained popular for her standardizations of law, trade, commerce and technology. Abdication and Assassination After putting down The Great Insurrection, which had been led by anti-Teggan revolutionaries, Siv Sen Sek6 issued an official statement that the Imperiate was greater than the Tegga Beings and that together the different races of the galaxy had created a political system and peace which outshone any once race or being. To show the galaxy how truly she believed in this philosophy, she abdicated the office of Imperatrix and appointed Salmara Thur of the Felzari Confederation as Imperatrix and heralded the Second Reign of the Imperiate of Minds. Siv Sen Sek6 then ordered the construction of the ElderWorld, an artificial reality simulation within the Regna Storage Complex computer system of World-Station Prime. Along with her closest advisers and key officials within her court, Siv Sen Sek6 entered the ElderWorld, vowing never to return. Soon after, the Riv Nan Sil01, a group of fanatical Mechanists, angered over her abdication and placement of an alien on the throne, bombed the Regna Storage Complex, erasing the only known copy of Siv Sen Sek6's personality. Legacy Remembered as "The Mother of the Galaxy," Siv Sen Sek6 is considered one of the most important figures in galactic history, having not only established the Imperiate, but also having ruled longer than any other Imperatrix. She established the Galactic Common Code, creating uniform systems for commerce, law, language, education, military orders and entertainment. While some still remember her as a mass-murderer and conqueror, most beings throughout the galaxy honor her for her genius in uniting the different races and creating a two thousand year period of general peace throughout the galaxy. Her trilogy of satirical novels Binion, Thuru and Esmeron Ri fin ta Takmanar su Aas: Tresha Ri are still read and studied to this day. Honors and Titles This is a partial list of the honors, titles and offices held by Siv Sen Sek6 throughout her life. *Most High and Courageous War Lord of the House of Sen Sek6 *Glorified and Glorious War Lord of the Tegga Beings *The Grand and Glorified Universal Imperatrix of the Imperiate of Minds. *First Consul of the Deconry of the Triple Realm *High Priestess of the Most Holy Rite *Lord of Ca Tik *General-Admiral of the Red Sun Fleets *Consul-President of the Felzari Confederation *Chief Warlord of the Tribe of Thazdurak *Pintar of the Grand Chalast *Protector of the Worlds of the Themian Rift *Queen of the Artanians *Empress of the United Worlds Category:Universe0001 Category:Tegga Beings Category:Military Category:Political Leaders